A Written Diary
by keiko19
Summary: The story is told from Ayame Miyako's point of view from the time she first came to the Leaf till the time she finds out the wreched truth. She tells how she feels about Shino, and her hopes for their future. Then she realizes that her relationship with Shino aand her friendship Hinata was not meant to be so she leaves.
1. Chapter 1

"Shino have you ever seen such a wonderful sight?" I said looking at the butterlies. "No I haven't" Shino said looking at me. "I don't know anything more beautiful than this," I said. "I don't know about that," said Shino. "Are we even talking about the same thing, Shino?" I asked him. "Not really,"said Shino. "Huh?" I said in shock. He laughed. "Give me a break, Shino." I said. "Well, you were talking about the butterflies; I was talking about you," he said. "Sh-Shino Aburame, you are one crazy person," I said. "So does that mean you'll be my girlfriend?"said Shino. "Well duh," I said. 


	2. Chapter 2

A lot of heartaches, a lot promises not fufilled. I trusted you with my full heart, When I turned by back, you betrayed me. You think I was suppose to let you go without revenge? Hell no, you're wrong! It's been a year and a ½ since that day, I thought our relationship was going to be without all the drama. Man I easy wrong. "Shino, what are doing?" I said laughing. "You'll see," he said. "Shino Aburame, you better tell me," I said. "Then that would ruin everything," said Shino. "What are you talking about?" I said. "Like I said, you see," he said. "You're being so unfair right now," I said. "I know," said Shino. 3 minutes later - "Shino, you really outdone yourself," I said looking around. "You still haven't figured out what I have for you?"he asked. "Not at all," I said. He came over to me and kissed me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he tried to find my sweet spot. Let's just say I spend the night at Shino's. The next day I found out I was pregnant with Shino's kids, but when I got there he was with my best friend. I was praying that they were just talking, but when Kiba texted me saying that he was actually cheating on me I had so many negative feelings against him. I went home and changed my status to single. I cried and screamed out in anger wishing I was dead, I swore about a million times (I loss count.) I punched the wall, a few minutes later someone threw a pebble at my window. I looked down and saw it was Shino. I turned around so full of hatred. "Ayame please! Let me explain," he said. "Explain what, how you can stab me in my back? How you could cheat, and with anyone with my best friend?" I said angrily, "or how you could betray me when I'm with your child?" He looked at me blankly. I closed my window and shut the blinds. How can you turn your back on me in the time that I need you most? How can you fake that everything we had wasn't there? Was all that I gave you not enough for you, Was my love not strong enough for you? Now never again will I fall for you. Never again will I let you in my heart. Good-bye once and for all. 


	3. Chapter 3

I never talked to Shino or Hinata even though we were in the same squad, and they tried to wouldn't be able to understand how much this hurt me, and how much I hated the both of them right then. I would have been better off without him, maybe if I hadn't fallen for those stupid words he said then my heart wouldn't be broken. And as for Hinata, our friendship is over. Then next day, I packed my stuff and headed towards Suna. I knew Gaara would love to have me, and my child. He will be the man you're not, He will be the father of my child. You thought. You were irreplacable, Then how come I did? I will never be that stupid again. I'm much stronger without you. "Hey Gaara-sama," I said in my innocent voice. "Ayame, what are you doing here?"said Gaara. I looked down and said, "I left Shino, he never did deserve me." "You don't know how long I've waited for you, Ayame," he said grabbing my hands. "I know," I said looking straight into his heart. "I love you, Ayame," he said. "Love you too, Gaara-sama," I said. Then he kissed me. "And your child," he said looking at my enlarged stomach. Then Kankuro and Temari came in, "Ayame what are you doing in Suna?"asked Temari. "Yeah, I thought you were with Shino," said Kankuro. I looked down. "What's wrong, Ayame?" asked Temari. "Shino and I broke up," I said. "Already?"asked Kankuro. "Shut up, Kankuro," said Temari. I laughed. "Anyway, I came to Gaara-sama because I knew he loves me enough not to cheat, something Shino lacked." "It's a good thing you did come to Gaara," said Temari. "I know," I said blushing. "One more thing Ayame," said Gaara. "What," I said. "Will you marry me?"asked Gaara. 


End file.
